


Patience

by viiemzee



Series: Amnesiac Carmilla [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 to the Amnesiac Carmilla series of one shots I'm writing :D</p><p>Laura had to learn to have a little bit of patience, but at least things were getting a little bit better, one small interaction at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

It had been almost a week since Carmilla had lost her memories and reverted back to Mircalla Karnstein, daughter of a Count and ready to party non-stop, and though she was a little bit more relaxed around Laura, she was still...not so used to the modern age.

“Laura?" 

“What is it, sweetheart?”

She turned her head to look at the girl, who was sitting on the floor staring intently at the book she had just finished reading, another one Danny had leant her. Carmilla worked fast through anything that was given to her – food, music, books, she was just eager to absorb everything that the twenty-first century had to offer to her.

“When did novels become so sad?”

“What did you just finish reading?” Laura asked, sliding over in her chair to Carmilla, getting off the chair to sit by her on the floor. The other girl looked up, eyes wide and slightly tearful, closing the book gently.

“I don’t understand why this is happening,” she mumbled as Laura took the book from her, looking at the title.

“Oh, _1984_. Tough one, that is. Kind of sad, too. How Winston just sort of gives up at the end and all that-”

“Precisely!”

“It’s just a novel, sweetheart, don’t worry,” Laura said, putting a light hand on Carmilla’s knee and putting the book down. “How about we take a break, huh? I’m kind of tired from working on all these assignments, and you need a break after finishing that.”

Carmilla nodded wordlessly, getting up off the floor and moving to sit on her bed, her eyes following Laura as she came to sit next to her. Laura knew she wasn’t quite used to this interaction yet, this knowledge that she could touch and kiss Laura freely, that she was allowed to cuddle her or to press her face into the crook of her neck and just revel in the warmth of another human being.

Laura opened her arms, and Carmilla slid into an embrace, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and letting them both fall onto the mattress in a comfortable heap, legs tangled, one of Laura’s hands brushing through Carmilla’s hair.

“This is good,” Laura murmured into Carmilla’s hair, and Carmilla nodded, looking up to stare into Laura’s eyes. It astounded Laura, how small and vulnerable Carmilla looked without the burden of immortality, or all her memories seared into her brain. Where before Carmilla would have been the one to protectively cuddle Laura, as if shielding her from some unknown evil that they were yet to face, now it was the other way around.

“This is good,” Carmilla repeated, a small smile lingering on her lips as she moved to kiss Laura, and Laura smiled into it, glad that she was slowly loosening up.

“Ca-Mircalla, listen-”

“Why do you always correct yourself like that?”

“Because you don’t like Carmilla, remember?”

“Oh, I know, but if that is the name you are used to calling me, then you may use it. I don’t mind. I will answer to it.”

“OK, then...Carmilla, listen, are you sure you’re OK with all of this?”

“All of this...?”

“The...embracing and kissing and...stuff.”

“Well...” Carmilla blushed, her hands fidgeting as they rested on Laura’s waist, as if trying to find something more solid to hold onto than Laura’s skin. “I understand that it is something that we are entitled to do, being that we are girlfriends, as you said, and I do enjoy it immensely...” she stopped there, her blush growing deeper, and Laura reached a hand to Carmilla’s cheek, cupping it gently and smiling.

“Go on, love.”

“I’m just not completely used to the thought that I may kiss you, or touch you, as freely as I desire.”

Laura nodded and kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head, one hand running down to Carmilla’s back and pulling her in a little tighter to her chest. “It’s OK. All in your own time, OK?” The twenty-first century was scary enough as it was, she didn’t want Carmilla rushing into this one thing as well.

* * *

After that, things became a little bit easier for Carmilla to do.

She’d casually brush her hand along Laura’s shoulder when passing by her, or come up behind her in the mornings and wrap her hands around her from behind (although sometimes they shook while she did) and kiss her neck slowly and sleepily. She’d kiss Laura goodnight almost every night before turning over to sleep, or ask Laura if she could be the one to ‘cover her’ this time, before assuming her position as cuddler. She’d taken it open herself to make small gestures, slowly getting herself used to everything.

But – and Laura hated to think it, hated to even feel like it was an issue – she still wouldn’t actually _touch_ her.

They’d be lying in bed, Carmilla reading (Laura had suggested they try watching a movie sometime, but it seemed like Carmilla wasn’t ready yet for the combination of colours, sound and moving pictures put together on a laptop screen), Laura just cuddling her to her, sometimes reading over her shoulder with her, commenting slightly on word choice or characters or dialogue (which Carmilla found amusing) and her hand would slowly start to move down her shoulder, to right above her chest, sometimes to her stomach.

And every time, she could feel Carmilla tense up beneath her, freeze, catch her breath, as if she didn’t know what to do, what was expected of her.

And Laura would move her hand back to Carmilla’s shoulders and leave it at that.

She hated that she was so irked by this.

* * *

“Carmilla?”

“ _Ja_?” she said sleepily, her voice heavy with the effect of drowsiness, her mind not fully registering that she wasn’t actually in Austria anymore, and she rolled over, opening one eye to look at Laura.

“My love, what is it?”

Laura reached forward slowly, kissing her and putting one hand behind Carmilla’s neck. The other girl, half asleep but fully aware of what was happening, almost pulled Laura on top her, her hands travelling on instinct alone and curling around Laura’s thighs, spreading them slightly and letting the other girl straddle her fully, her free hand under her shirt, on the cool skin of her stomach.

(The contrast between Laura’s hand, hot and expectant, and her cool, prickling skin made her want to shiver and cry out and drag her nails down Laura’s back.)

“Laura...”

“What?” She sensed the panic in Laura’s voice, and felt her sit up, sitting on Carmilla’s thighs and staring down at her, cheeks flushed and breath hitching in her throat.

“Carmilla, what?”

The gentleness in her voice surprised her.

“Nothing. Nothing, I...I’ve never done this before.”

“We ha-”

“I know but...not that I remember. And I’m not sure if I...if I can...”

Laura leaned down and kissed her, softly and quickly, before rolling off of Carmilla and placing an arm around her waist, shaking her head slightly as she gave a small smile.

“Don’t worry, my love. When you’re ready.”

Carmilla wished she could remember more, that she wasn’t stuck in this limbo of having to re-learn everything about Laura, but she was glad that at least, the girl she was slowly falling in love with (again) was patient.


End file.
